


02

by vernice



Series: isen [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Developing Relationship, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, I better tag all the sex stuff because I wanna make sure you know what you're about to sign up for, M/M, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 03, Sexy Times, Smut, english is not my first language, it's probably not that wild but better be save than sorry, please tell me when I should add tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernice/pseuds/vernice
Summary: It all went pretty quick.But on the other hand, what’s new? Given the roller coaster that was the start of their relationship there was no going slow with anything. Sometimes Isak felt like it happened all at once and not over the span of a couple of weeks. Therefore, it was really no surprise that he found himself in his own flat with his very own boyfriend on a very beautiful day in early April 2017.Or, the answers to the question how Isak and Even went on with their relationship after Even's episode at the end of season 3. Especially how it went on between the sheets, you know asking all the most important questions.02: Ever since Even's last episode the action between their sheets was all only just kisses and heavy cuddles. The first time they got somewhat intimate with each other again was around one and a half weeks after Even crashed.





	02

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll take you as you are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462254) by [Behindthecities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Behindthecities/pseuds/Behindthecities). 



> This is set around one and a half to two weeks after Even crashed. It's the week after the kosegruppa christmas party at the kollektiv.
> 
> First things first: English is N O T my first language. I maintain my skills are quite basic. All of the grammar errors and spelling mistakes are mine. This is also not betaed because I can.
> 
> And a second thing first: This is my first fan fiction ever. I never wrote something like this before especially not in English. So, prepare yourself.
> 
> There were two main ideas behind this work of fiction.
> 
> The first one was the question how Isak and Even went on with their relationship after Even's episode at the end of season 3. Especially how it went on between the sheets, if you know what I mean. So yes, this will be mostly smut and sexy stuff. All of it. Handjobs. Blowjobs. Masturbation. Sex toys. You name it. Just so you know right from the start. If that's not your cup of tea, which is absolutely a-okay, then you probably won't enjoy this work of fiction that much. If it is your cup of tea I really hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> The second idea was that I wanted to create something where I could include some of my favourite works which inspired me to start writing. A fan fiction which is built with the help of other fan fictions, so to say.
> 
> Ever since I started writing I started contacting the creators of the works I wanted to include to ask them for permission. Since everyone allowed me to link their creations I decided to stop going around at some point. Please, feel free to contact me right away if you find your work in here and are not happy with it. I really don't want to come off as someone who steals other peoples' work or something. So please don't hesitate to contact me and I'll remove the link to your writing immediately.
> 
> What's left to say?  
> Enjoy!

Ever since Even's last episode the action between their sheets was all only just kisses and heavy cuddles.

It’s not that they aren’t chill about it because they truly are. How things went since then were more than alright for both of them. There was no need to rush it again. It felt a bit like they peeked at all the sexy stuff once just to try and figure out the basics and decided jup, this works just fine for us.

Being busy with their life and also their still slightly new situations both of them found each other in, they silently settled with going on a much slower pace with all the sex stuff. There was still so much to explore and learn about each other which only meant they took all the time they wanted. Minute by minute all the way.

There was also something quite reassuring about knowing that they could touch and caress each other for hours and days without expecting anything more. Learning and discovering that you want and need to touch the person you love because of so many different reasons except to lead it to sex.

They were in this progress together and whatever pace they went everything was exciting and new and just right for them.

The first time they got somewhat intimate with each other again was around one and a half weeks after Even crashed. During his down phase he mostly slept which brought its difficulties when he started to get better and his body tried to get in to some kind of rhythm again. Unsurprisingly he was wide awake at one night and Isak helped him a bit to relax. They took a [bath](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9462254) together in the most unsexual way Isak never thought they were able to manage. But at the same time Isak was so amazed by the intimacy they shared in that situation.

The morning after Isak woke up around noon which meant they both got plenty of sleep and Isak couldn't help but feel a bit proud of himself.

Even's breath was still deep and slow next to him but given the time Isak knew it was okay to slowly wake his boyfriend up by softly caressing over his back with his fingertips.

They lie there both on their sides the shared blanket loosely covering their lower bodies.

Isak keeps stroking over Even's back and his right arm, shoulder and his neck playing with his hair on his hairline. When eventually Even takes a deep breath and turns around to lie on his back. Eyes still closed and mouth slightly open softly breathing through his nose.

Isak props himself up on his left elbow and puts his face into his left palm to have a better look at his boyfriend. Continuing the soft touches and extend it all over his upper body. Ghosting along his chest making s-moves down his tummy and back up.

Isak starts setting soft kisses at his boyfriend's shoulder whispering a warm "Halla" which causes the corners of his mouth to go up forming a soft and warm smile on Even's face.

"Halla" the older boy greeted back in a low morning voice shuffling a bit next to Isak eyes remain closed.

With Even moving his feet a bit he unintentionally kicked the blanket just a few centimetres down his lower body which caused to lay the hem of his boxers free, just a tiny bit. Isak didn't see it at first, as he just keeps stroking his boyfriends upper body with his flat hand fondling and reaching every part of skin possible. Moving his hand down Even's left side thumbing over his ribs watching and following his own touch with his eyes he immediately stops when he sees it.

The rosy tip of Even's cock peeking out of the hem of his boxers. It was all fleshy and shiny lying flat on his boyfriends' stomach. Isak could see the rest of the form of his boyfriends' hardness under the boxers. A thick line bulging in the middle of his body.

It's not that he never saw it before. It's simply just the fact that Isak hasn't seen it exactly like this in a while. Hard and erected and kind of eager, if that is even possible.

Meanwhile Even is realising the sudden change and abrupt stop of Isak's touches and peeks one eye open to look at his boyfriend. Isak's face all frozen and in a slightly shocked expression.

Even blinks and starts studying his boyfriend leaning there rigid with his head resting in his left hand staring down on Even's body with his mouth slightly open. Even moving his head up just a little bit to see what his boyfriend is looking at when he looks down at his own body to see what is going on.

He lets his head fall back onto the pillow with a soft huff escaping his mouth. Tensing his pc muscle which makes his dick twitch up and brings Isak back from his staring. He inhales audibly fast and shoots his head up to look Even in the eyes. Insecurity written all over the younger boys' face but Even just smiles at him saying "Seems like someone else wants to say Halla too. Makes sense since it's been a while, don't you think?".

With this Isak is instantly relaxing bringing his hand, kind of clued to Even's stomach the whole time, back up to his boyfriend's chin. He leans in to peck a quick kiss on the older boy's lips.

Even cups Isak's face with one hand deepening the kiss while turning over and Isak lying on his back now. They just kiss for a while with Even covering half of Isak's body. Softly opening their mouths to let their tongues meet.

Propping himself up with his hands on either side of Isak's head and positioning his knees between Isak's legs spreading them lightly Even positions himself above the younger boy. He keeps kissing him while he starts to work on Isak's underwear pushing it down.

"Even!" the younger boy says in a slightly concerned tone moving his hands to Even's arms as if to stop him.

They look at each other eyes meeting for a second and Even silently asking for permission when Isak sinks his hands down again. Even pulls his boyfriend's underwear all the way down off his legs and places them carelessly next to them on the bed.

Isak doesn't like being exposed like this lying there all spread and open in front of his boyfriend. It's not that he's not comfortable in his skin because he surely is. He kind of even knows that he probably does somewhat look quite good. All clean shaven and soft.

Yes, he likes his private parts shaved and free from hair, the more you know. He started doing it since puppetry hit him and all these little hairs started growing down there. He is not even sure if he can remember ever seeing himself rocking the full bush.

From day one he just enjoyed having a nice and clean shave down there and with this he means everywhere. Dick, balls, asshole, everywhere. He even prefers shaving his armpits. He likes his hairless skin on this particular body parts since forever so this is the way he goes. He kind of mastered his shaving skills by the time. He does it in no time while in the shower being experienced over the years.

He also knows that there is no need to hide something. He could call himself lucky enough being blessed with a dick above average, not that he ever measured it *cough. Isak once read that the normal Norwegian penis is around 14,34 centimetres long (5,65 inches) and since everything Isak is or does isn't quite normal, he is happy to know that this also applies to his dick. Tiny bit more than 15 centimetres (around 5,9 inches) with a nice thickness (3,5 cm = 1,38 inches) and firm balls. He likes it.

And he knows Even likes it, too.

But with everything still being quite new especially the sexy stuff he still has to grow into being more comfortable being exposed and spread in front of Even. Lying like this with his boyfriend between his legs he wished Even would just cover his body with his own and lie down on him.

Propped up on his elbows Isak looks down at him with needy eyes and Even reads him like an open book shaking his head softly no and nearly whispering "Relax, honey. Lay back, close your eyes.".

Even starts ghosting over Isak's body with his hands. Barely touching just trying to reassure him that he is taken care of. Isak softening and relaxing under him.

Even is kneeling on his heels between Isak's spread legs resting on his left hand next to Isak's hip. Without any warning Even takes Isak's dick with his right hand only between his thumb and his index and middle finger.

Isak is rock hard between his fingers already when he slowly starts stroking. He doesn't touch him anywhere else just stroking him with these three fingers.

Changing between a few hard strokes and going loose again for a few others. Just pressing the thumb hard against the underside of his length going achingly slow up and down. Playing with his foreskin moving it all the way down right on the edge of hurting to go up again with only a soft grip.

Variating in touching and changing from fast to slow and hard to soft every few strokes so Isak becomes a trembling mess under him in no time. Even leans over the younger boy to just tower over him and watch him loosing himself. Loud breaths escaping the younger boys mouth whimpering with every change of touch or its intensity.

Isak already is so out of it that he can't move any part of his body. Even knows he wants him to touch him and kiss him but Even wants to watch his boyfriend fall apart under him. He leans in to whisper softly in his ear "You look so good like this, Isak." which causes a moan from Isak and even more erratic breaths out of his open mouth.

Even all but ghosts over Isak's body with his face. Going down over his chest stopping at his left nipple to put his tongue out and give the tiny hard flesh a quick lick. Without touching it with his mouth only his wet tip of his tongue.

Isak is so gone already he lets out a broken breath with a low moan. Isak's whole body is shaking when Even rests back on his heels between Isak's legs to watch his boyfriend on full display. He can see his thighs shaking and his balls tensing when his perineum starts contracting.

Isak opening his eyes for a quick second to search for his boyfriend to meet his eyes and to look down on himself. Staring at his boyfriend's hand going up and down his length in only but a blur watching the tip of his own dick barely disappearing under his foreskin.

Within two seconds he is coming so hard he has to throw his head back into the pillows. Exhaling in a long and deep moan inhaling again with a hiss. Even strokes him through his orgasm until he feels his boyfriend's length slightly soften between his fingers.

Isak throws his hand into his hair partly covering his face swallowing hard still breathing fast. Even leans forward with his fingers still on Isak's dick guiding the now entire soft cock into his mouth licking it clean. Causing a loud hiss from his boyfriend due to the overstimulation and him trying to move away.

Even shushes him and let's his dick free from his grip to move up on his boyfriend. Even places both hands next to Isak's head and puts a long and soft kiss on his sweaty forehead. Turning over to reach for Isak's abandoned boxers and quickly cleans his boyfriend's stomach and throws them on the floor.

Isak's breath has settled a bit and he finds the strength again to move as he is about to reach for his boyfriend's boxers to help him with his own situation. When he feels the wetness all over the fabric on Even's body.

Even being surprised by the sudden unexpected touch from Isak and Isak being surprised with the wetness they both just look at each other with open mouths and wide eyes. With a little smirk on his lips Even finally says "Well, it seems like someone liked what they saw.".

"Oh." Isak responds. "Would have loved to lend a hand but I'm glad I kinda helped anyway." he said sheepishly.

They both start laughing while Even gets himself out of his sticky underwear cleans himself up throwing his boxers in the direction where Isak's must have landed while the younger boy watches him. He lays back on his back spreading his arms to invite Isak to lay with him. He accepts it immediately and they lie there both completely naked in silence for a while.

"How do you feel?" Isak asks after maybe 5 minutes.

"Really great." Even answers instantly. "You?" he asks back.

"Awesome!" Isak says.

"I think I never got back to do this kinda stuff again as fast after an episode as it happened with you today." Even confessed stroking through Isak's hair.

"Yeah?" Isak asked astonished.

"Hmm, your cute ass got me hot and heavy quite quick again." Even answered with a wide grin.

Isak chuckles looking up in Even's face a bit cross eyed. "Love you." he says before kissing the older boy.

"Love you, too." Even responds tucking the younger boy into a deep snuggle.

 

Two days later on their last day of school before the christmas break Isak takes the opportunity to kind of return the favour. Thinking back and looking at it, he thinks that was quite a way to go for someone like him, doing [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8634880) only for the second time.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me in the comments!
> 
> If someone who knows me irl finds this especially my sister, I'm sorry but I'm not sorry. It's all but your fault anyway. Please don't tell our parents? <3  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://v-e-r-n-i-c-e.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/v_e_r_n_i_c_e)


End file.
